


Egg Maker's Day

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Category: Classic spyro - Fandom, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dragon holiday and Spyro's feeling down but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Maker's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the holiday

The sun shone high above the grassy castle of Stone Hill. The sounds of gentle waves lapping at the hidden beach could be heard drifting on the breeze. Sheep grazed on the grass and the shepherds slept in the shade. Everything was peaceful, perfect for the Egg Maker’s Day party. Egg Maker’s Day was a holiday where young dragons gave their thanks to their parents, a holiday filled with family oriented games, snacks and presents for the parents. Every young dragon looked forward to it, all except one.

Spyro lay in the grass in the shade of a group of three trees atop the hill-like wall of the castle. Smoke drifted from his nostrils as he frowned and laid is his head on his crossed paws, watching the party-goers down on the grass below. He gritted his fangs and flicked his wings in anger.

“Look at them, Sparx….” He hissed softly, his gaze falling on the five eldest dragon children playing on the grass below, “They all think they’re so much better than me… Just because they have a mom and dad….” Oddly, the words were only the slightest bit bitter, more melancholy than anything. A sad look entered Sparx’s eyes as he listened to his best friend, though; the dragon was more like a brother than a friend. Spyro sighed out a mouthful ash and sparks as Sparx lay down on Spyro’s head, curling slightly around his left horn.

“Bzztzo, bzrt bzz… (Spyro, no one’s better than you…)” The little insect gently patted his head with a little gloved hand.

“It’s just no fair, pal…” Spyro mumbled out, blowing ice crystals at the grass next to his paws, “I’ve saved their tails more times than I can count on one paw and what do I get for it? Ridicule, being called a liar and being accused of brainwashing the elders by whelps younger than me…!” He growled out, slowly rising to his feet, his claws dug into the soft ground. A breeze that smelled of salty water blew past, its scent calming him a bit. 

“Well, who cares what they think!” He snarled and slashed at one of the trees with his claws, Sparx could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves, “If it wasn’t a holiday, I’d torch ‘em!”

“Not having fun, Spyro…?” Spyro jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden sound of the calm voice that was accompanied by a whoosh of wind. The young dragon smiled as a large green dragon landed on all fours next to him and sat down. 

“Nestor, you came!” His anger suddenly gone, Spyro happily greeted the leader of the Artisans. Nestor dipped his head in greeting and tapped a paw on the ground as way of asking for Spyro to come sit by him.

“Of course I did, Spyro. I can’t just let others have free roam of my homeworld’s realms…” Spyro let out a snort of laughter at this and plopped down next to Nestor. He had always liked the older dragon, he was like the father that Spyro never had. He felt the same way about Titan but Nestor had a feel more like he was a little bit of both parents to Spyro.

“Now Spyro, tell why is it you and Sparx are all alone up here? Why aren’t you below having fun with others?” Spyro pouted and sunk to his stomach, elbows on the grass and chin on raised paws.

“…No reason…” Nestor sighed at this and shook his head. He gently put a huge paw around Spyro as a show of comfort. 

“Spyro, don’t be like that…” He said in a calming voice, “Tell me what’s wrong, I’m here for you.” Spyro sighed and frowned, his wings drooped as his tail swept back and forth on the grass. Nestor sighed and patted Spyro’s shoulder slightly.

“It was the little ones again, wasn’t it…?” Spyro snorted and looked away from him, 

“Spyro, you are a great young dragon… You shouldn’t let their incredulous opinions of you bother you so…” Spyro pulled out of Nestor’s grip by rolling on his side.

“I know I shouldn’t but those little brats just make me want to torch them!” Spyro growled, crossing his forelegs. 

“Perhaps a torching would do them some good… It would seem the Elders forgot to teach them manners at the dojo…” Nestor laughed and was about to say something else but was cut off as a growl came from the ledge below as two dragons flew up to the two on the hill.

“That infuriating old coot!” The large tan dragon of the two roared as he landed on the other side of Spyro, slamming a massive paw on the ground. Nestor and Spyro smiled as Titan, leader of the Peace Keeper, bellowed. 

“Having a pleasant time with your father, old friend?” Nestor asked slowly as a smaller sea green dragon landed before them. Titan just huffed as Cosmos spoke up.

“Titan here seems to be having a most unruly predicament with the old bore today.” The Magic Crafters leader commented as he sat before them. Spyro leaned against Nestor and watched in amusement as the three leaders began to discuss Titan’s father, the Elder Titan from the Dragon Dojo. Titan would rant and rave in bellows accompanied by a slamming paw on ground, making Cosmos roll his eyes and Nestor shake his head. It was here, on the cool grass of a hill-like castle wall with the salty breeze blowing by that Spyro realized something. Those other dragon children could mock him all they wanted but it wouldn’t matter because Spyro had all the family he needed right here; him, Sparx and three dragon leaders that were the best father figures a young dragon could have. Spyro closed his eyes and just breathed in the sea air as he laid there enjoyed the ranting that was oddly calming to him; this was his life and he wasn’t sure if he’d like it any other way. It took about twenty minutes for the leaders to realize that Spyro hadn’t said anything for a while. Looking down, they saw the little purple dragon curled up, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face and dragonfly curled around his paw. 

“Oh my, it would seem we have bored the poor boy…” Cosmos commented softly so not to wake him up. Nestor shook his head and pulled Spyro closer.

“No, I don’t think so. He looks quite happy; I believe he has found his peace….” The green dragon said with a smile on his face. Titan nodded as he calmed down and Cosmos folded his paws in his lap with a smile gracing his muzzle.

“Happy Egg Maker’s Day, little one.” The three said in unison.


End file.
